


Saviour

by Sad_Egg_Boy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Egg_Boy/pseuds/Sad_Egg_Boy





	1. Chapter 1

The day had absolutely gone to shit.

Ignoring the entire start of Evan’s day, Connor Murphy had taken his little project for his therapy and was most likely going to share it with the school. Because, why wouldn’t he, or anyone for that matter? It was Evan showing his weakness in public, and now he was going to pay the price. 

Even if summer was just ending, it was crappy outside and Evan had to walk home alone. How pathetic was that? All alone on the first day of school, just to walk home alone and be home alone for the rest of the night. Ain’t that just perfect.

Evan eventually arrived home, cold and all around in a horrible mood. His shoes had gotten wet, causing his socks to as well, everything was dark and depressing, and all around shit. He wondered why he couldn't have just ended it over the summer like he was supposed to. 

Sighing, Evan took his shoes and socks off in a rush, tossing them to the side. He dropped his bag, making a mental note to grab it later, and walked out of the entrance. What did concern him was the smell of the house along with the noises coming from the kitchen.

Peeping around the corner, Evan spotted his mother cooking on the stove. His eyebrows furrowed together and he walked into the room, drawing his mother's attention.

"Oh, hello sweetie. Work actually didn't need me and I'm now here to make dinner and talk about your first day, was it great? Did you talk to people?" 

"Oh- Good," Evan mumbled. Of course he was happy to see his mother, but honestly, he just wanted to go to bed. Try to forget he existed for a few hours or so.

"Go get changed out of your wet clothes, it's almost ready. I know that it's early but I was so excited to have dinner with you that I started making it right when I got home!" She smiled, waving at Evan to head to his room.

Evan changed into his pyjamas, leaving his room with a glance to his bed, wishing he could be curled up in it right then. He headed back to where his mother was finishing dishing out their plates. He took one from her with a soft, "Thank you," Before heading to the table.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, and Evan almost scoffed. He didn't though and put his cutlery down.

"It w-was fine," He mumbled, reaching with his casted arm to grab his glass. While he was doing this, his mother gasped. "What?" He quickly asked in worry.

"Who signed your arm Evan?" She asked in delight, not even trying to hide her excitement. 

"Oh- um... Connor... Mu-Murphy," He stuttered out, not so secretly pulling his arm back to put it back under the table.

"Connor Murph- oh..." His mother's face dropped as she thought.

"Wh-what's bad about h-him?" Evan asked, studying his mother's face.

"Nothing!" She yelled quickly, making Evan jump slightly, but he didn't stop inspecting her. "It's work-related," She said, glancing down, "Not supposed to talk about it..." Evan just watched her, not going back to his food as thoughts ran through his mind, wondering what Connor could have done.

After a few minutes of silence, his mother finally caved. "He tried to kill himself near the start of summer... And has before as well," She muttered out, pushing the food around on her plate.

When she said this, Evan froze. He glanced down at his cast for a split second, happy that his mother wasn't watching him. Connor's name glared back at him. Connor had his letter. His depressing, practically suicidal letter.

"I- um, I'm full," He said in a rush, pushing back his chair and heading to his room before his mother could stop him. He closed the door and took deep breaths, doing what he could to calm himself down from his anxiety attack. "It was just a letter," He told himself, "Connor probably didn't read it all," 

But, Evan couldn't get rid of the anxiety just like that. It never worked before anyways, he had to do something. Evan remembered that Alana was good friends with Zoe, Zoe was one of her only friends. She knew the house and it would probably be normal for her to go or phone there. 

Evan pulled out his laptop, he knew what he had to do.


	2. Stroke of Luck

Evan quickly opened up his Facebook account and started looking around. He went over and started scrolling on his friends' list, stopping when he saw Alana. He opened up a private message with her and typed out, “Hey, you’re friends with the Murphy’s, right?” 

Only a few moments later Evan got his response, “Zoe, yeah. Connor and I are just acquaintances,” 

“Do you think you could go check on him for me?” He asked, hands shaking as he typed it. He hit send before the flood of anxiety rushed through him, making him breathing heavy as he waited for her response.

“Why?” She sent back. Evan’s throat tightened, but he had to carry through with it.

“I’m just worried, he wasn’t doing the best at school today and wanted to check up on him,” He sent, hoping she’d just drop it and go. 

Luckily for him, this day seemed to give him one stroke or luck, “Okay, I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Evan shut his laptop and closed his eyes, trying to remember the breathing exercises he had been taught.

~

Alana pulled up to the Murphy’s house. She approached the door and knocked. When it opened she lied with a smile, “Hello Mrs. Murphy, how are you? I’ve left some of my books in Zoe’s room. I was wondering if I would be able to grab them,” She said. 

“Alana, dear, hello. And how many times have I told you to call me Cynthia? And of course, you can just run up. Zoe is out but you know where the room is,” Cynthia said, pulling open the door fully and stepping aside.

“Thank you Mrs. Mu- Cynthia,” Alana spoke, going inside the house. Cynthia gave her one last nod before heading off somewhere in the house. Alana went her own way, going up the stairs to the bedrooms. But, instead of continuing on to Zoe’s room, Alana stopped short. 

She glanced up at the door she was in front of. It was Connor’s room. She lightly knocked on the door, waiting for a response. When all she received was silence, she wanted to leave. Honestly, she felt way out of her place, but Evan seemed so concerned she couldn’t just leave without checking.

She knocked once more, louder this time, but still was met with nothing. “Connor?” She asked. Alana placed her hand on the door handle, cracking it open slightly so Connor could yell at her if needed.

He didn’t react, and Alana thought maybe he wasn’t home. She opened the door all the way and screamed. Connor was lying on the ground, which wouldn’t be bad if it weren’t for the blood. So much blood, his skin deathly pale as he lay unmoving. 

She didn’t know how to react, standing still in shock. “Alana, what’s wrong?” Cynthia asked, Larry trailing up the stairs behind her. Alana looked at them slowly, unable to speak. “Alana?” She asked, walking over and turning into Connor’s room. Cynthia dropped to the floor in shock, and Larry quickly pulled out his phone to call 911.

~

So many questions. That’s all Alana could remember. Question after question, repeating what happened to many times to count. 

She had yet to wash herself off, still in too much shock. She eventually got to her senses once Larry was on the phone, running over to attempt to stop the bleeding from Connor’s arms. She told them the truth. She went because of Evan.

She told Cynthia the truth, and they have sent someone to see Evan. She couldn’t answer so many of their questions, like how Evan knew Connor and how he knew to check on Connor. Cynthia theorized that Evan was Connor’s friend, but Alana didn’t believe so, they were never together at school.

Someone eventually came out with Connor’s items, including a bloodied note. It was hard to read, but it was typed out, so it was manageable.

Dear Evan Hansen,

That’s what it was titled of. Either Evan had a stroke of luck, or he knew more about Connor, more than others did. This note, it seemed like a suicide note, and Connor wrote it for Evan.


End file.
